To Be What You Need
by articcat621
Summary: He's not the only possessive one.


A/N: Thanks to my beta gaeilgerua for her help! Written for the HP Kinkfest 2017 on LJ. Enjoy!

Warnings: Post-War, Explicit Language, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Biting/Bruising.

Disclaimer: Harry Potter characters are the property of J.K. Rowling and Bloomsbury/Scholastic. No profit is being made, and no copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

 _ **To Be What You Need**_

Hermione opened her eyes, groaning as she did so. Her body ached pleasantly as she recalled the previous night. Rolling over in bed, she smiled as she saw Remus sleeping soundly next to her. Pressing a kiss to his forehead, she slipped from their bed and set about to get ready for work.

Stepping into the shower, she sighed as the warm water ran down her body. She was delightfully sore. Glancing at her wrists, she saw there were fingerprints on her wrists from Remus holding her hands above her head as he had fucked her roughly.

Her legs had various bruises on them as well, including a bite mark on her inner thigh.

A thrill rushed through her. Hermione loved Remus. It was why she had married him four years after the war ended. She would never tire of making love with her husband, especially on the days before the full moon. Remus was insatiable then.

The roughness of their lovemaking drove her wild. She loved being covered in bruises and bite marks. Their sex was wild, and she loved the proof of it.

Turning off the shower, she quickly dressed. Looking in the mirror, she saw her neck was covered in love bites. She nibbled her lower lip.

"You look so sexy," Remus murmured in appreciation, coming up behind her. "You know what you do to me? Displaying your marks like this."

She felt her own arousal spike as she turned to face Remus. "Drives you wild, doesn't it?"

"You have no idea," Remus said, a low growl escaping his lips. He kissed her passionately, his grip on her hips tightening.

Reluctantly, Hermione pulled away. "I don't have time for sex," she said, frowning. "I'm due at the Ministry."

"I'll see you tonight," Remus promised. "Before the moon rises. I need to have you one last time."

"Of course," Hermione said, cupping Remus's cheek. She stroked it lightly, smiling. "I'll see you tonight. Love you."

* * *

"Why don't you ever cover your marks?" Lavender asked, shuffling through the stack of papers on her desk. She was Hermione's assistant in the MLE department.

Hermione arched a brow at Lavender, before glancing at her wrists. "Why would I? You don't cover your scars."

Lavender frowned. "But don't people judge you? Don't people judge Remus?"

"Who cares what other people think?" She looked at Lavender. "I'm in a very consensual relationship with my husband. I don't give a damn about what other people think. Remus is a werewolf, and it's almost the full moon, as you well know. I wouldn't dare hide evidence of what Remus is and what he's capable of. That's not how the wizarding world will learn to accept it."

"And Remus is okay with you showing them off?"

Hermione smiled wickedly. "He loves it. Drives him wild." She glanced at Lavender. "Can you imagine Theo covered in love bites that you put there? That people would know you had marked him as your own so publicly?"

Lavender's eyes widened in realisation. She cleared her throat, shifting in her seat, clearly aroused by the image. "I see your point," she whispered.

She smiled. "Go home, Lav. The full moon's tonight and I can tell your itching to get out of here. I'll see you in two days."

"Thanks, Hermione!" Lavender exclaimed, cleaning up her things before Flooing home to Theo.

* * *

Hermione walked through the Atrium of the Ministry. She couldn't wait to Floo home to Remus. Glancing at the bruises on her wrists, she felt a thrill rush through her. The two of them were looking to start experimenting more with BDSM elements.

Arriving at a fireplace, she tossed in her Floo powder and went home. Stepping out of the Floo, she was unsurprised to feel a large pair of arms wrap around her.

"Remus," she moaned as he began to nibble at her neck. "Not too rough, I'm still sore from last night."

Remus growled impatiently. "I need you. Need to taste you, feel you." He panted, making quick work of pulling her tights down and pushing her skirt up.

Hermione moaned as Remus steered her towards the nearest wall. Backing Hermione against it, he dropped to his knees and buried himself between her legs. He lapped at her core, his hands gripping her thighs tightly. He swirled his tongue around her nub, teasing her the way he knew she liked.

"Gods," she whimpered, already feeling her orgasm build. When Remus lightly bit her clit, she cried out as her orgasm washed over her. "Remus!" she screamed, grinding herself on his face. "Gods, yes."

"You taste so good," Remus purred. "That's it." He made his way up her body, kissing her rousingly before pulling back to give her a smouldering look. His eyes were golden, showing Hermione that it was Moony who was making love to her.

"Fuck me, Moony," she whispered. "Take me, I'm yours."

He wasted no time in pulling out his hardened cock, stroking it briefly. He lifted her, bracing her against the wall before entering her. He began to fuck her hard, her soft moans filling his ears.

"Moony," she whimpered. "Gods, yes." Her body tingled in delight as he thrust into her. Her fingers dug into his shoulders as she tried to hold onto him. When Moony came out to play, Hermione knew that Remus was close to transforming. She knew that as soon as they both reached completion, Remus would Disapparate to the Forest of Dean where he was safe to transform alone. It was their routine.

"Like that?" he asked, nibbling on her neck.

"Yes," Hermione moaned. "Gods, yes."

Moony chuckled. "My mate," he murmured before biting down on her clavicle.

Hermione gasped as Moony marked her once more. Pleasure spread throughout her as she came once more. Her inner walls gripped his cock tightly, and soon, Remus let out a low growl as he came, spilling himself inside of her.

They continued to move against each other as they rode out of their orgasms. When finished, Remus stayed inside her for a moment, resting his forehead against hers lovingly. "Love you, mate."

"I love you too, Moony."' She kissed his cheek. "I'll be waiting for you to return."

Remus carefully slipped out of her and settled Hermione back on her feet. Giving her one last glance, he Disapparated in his half-dressed state.

Utterly exhausted, Hermione headed towards their bed, where she knew she'd toss and turn all night.

* * *

The next morning, Hermione felt the bed dip on the other side. Opening her eyes, she let out a breath of relief at the sight of Remus. "Love you," she murmured, snuggling into his side.

"Love you," Remus croaked, sounding exhausted. "Thanks for the potions."

Hermione always left potions to help with the pain and exhaustion on Remus's side table the morning after a full moon.

"Get some rest," she murmured, wrapping her arms around him. Safe in Remus's arms, she fell asleep.

She couldn't wait until the next full moon, as it was the only time Remus covered her in such delightful marks.


End file.
